Red Rose
by Murasaki Shikibu
Summary: A guy gave a girl 11 red roses, and 1 plastic red rose, he said,"I will love you until all these roses die." "But ones plastic." "Exactly" HINAxGAA! Please R&R or else Gaara will cry an emo river and use it to drown you.


**GAAxHINA!!! Woot woot!! This is really sappy and romantic and has a few squeel-making parts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show Naruto, OR Gaara's ass. Please, take pity on me and help me someday own his HOTT buttox.**

**Gaara: -Blushing as red as hair- W. T. F!?!?!**

**Me: READ AND REVIEW!**

**Plot: A guy gave a girl 11 red roses and 1 fake red rose, and said,"I will love you until all these roses die."**

**XoXoXo**

_Gaara's Smexeh POV_

(Gaara: STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE THAT!)

"So when are you going to tell her?" Asked a female voice, as I looked over at my sister, Temari. I lightly blushed and looked away, pretending to not hear her, which totally sucked seen how I looked at her after she said it. "Don't pretend to ignore me!" Temari scolded at me, as I snapped my head back to her and asked innocently,"Tell who, _Dear_ sister?" Of course, that didn't work seen how she saw me crushing on HER.

"You know who, now cut the bull shit!" Damn, bitch won't forget about it. I sighed and looked back at the sun setting over Suna. It was quite beautiful. "I'm going to tell her...when we go back to Konoha." I felt heat running to my face instantly, as I glared at the sand below us. We were up upon the Kazekage's roof (Mind you, I am the Kazekage). "Good, I'm tired of watching you crush from afar." Said another voice, and I looked back, By Temari, was...

Konkuro. Damn. He was smirking along with Temari. Temari was leaning against her fan, as Konkuro had his arms folded. I scolded,"When the hell did you get here, Konkuro?" I tried to remain calm, but it was embarrasing after all! "Well..you see, when a mommy and a daddy fall in love, after getting married they--OW!" Konkuro held his head in pain,"This is not right for a conversation like this!" Scolded Temari. She was lightly blushing. Pervs.

I hastily stood up, and said,"I'm going to go send papers requesting permission to visit the village again." Of course, they didn't complain seen how they knew I was going to tell HER the truth than.

**XoXoXo**

"Yes! I see the gates!" Cheered Konkuro, who was lazily walking along with Temari and I. I stopped for a second, fear of rejection clear. Temari looked back and saw me, and putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Gaara, she has the brains and heart, she won't reject you. If you tell her, and be honest, she's bound to fall for you!" Knowing she was only trying to cheer me up and boost my confidence, I acted like it helped. "Thanks.." I muttered. We began walking again, reaching the gates.

"Kazekage-sama, the Hokage has requested to see you first thing. Along with Konkuro-sama and Temari-sama." Said a ANBU, bowing below me. "Understood, thank you for telling me." I replied, as the ANBU nodded and poofed away. After a few minutes, we made it to the Hokage's office, and informed her we were here. She had given us the passes for a free inn for until we hed back, and told us information we needed, like where the best resturaunts were (Curtesy of Konkuro's growling stomache.)

**XoXoXo**

I was at the Yamanake Flower shop after eating with my siblings. I was by myself, looking at flowers. There were plastic ones, real ones, and many kinds of them. I was currently looking at the red roses infront of me. They were the same shade of my hair. "Can I help you with something?" Asked a cheery voice behind me, I spun around and came face to face with Ino Yamanaka. "..." Silence befell me, and soon she said,"Okay, I guess not?" She asked more than said. "Er..Not right now..thanks..for asking." I said shyly.

(HA!!! MADE IT SEEM LIKE IT WAS INOxGAARA FOR A MOMENT DIDN'T I?)

She nodded, and stalked off else where.

**XoXoXo**

In the end after visiting that shop, I got 12 red roses. I began to walk threw Konoha holding them, getting odd stares. I was looking for a certain someone, and could not find her at all!! What crap is that?! I don't know how long I was wondering around searching, but it soon became kinda dark and began to rain. I was somewhere in the forest of Konoha, where lots of training stuff was. Aha. The training grounds. Maybe she's here!

"Ha!" Said an angelic voice,"Ha!" It repeated, as a _Thunk!_ noise responded after that. I began to follow the noises, and soon found the angel I've been searching for. I quickly hid behind a tree thinking of what to say. Thinking..Thinking..Thinking..GOT IT!

I quietly got out from behind the tree, and walked towards her. Her back was turned to me, and so I waited. After a few minutes I got tired of not being noticed, so I said quietly,"Excuse me." and tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around quickly, shock clear in her eyes as she Jyukened me.

"Ah!" I gasped in pain, falling backwards. "K-K-Kazekage-sama!" She stammered, getting on hands and knees bending over my face worriedly. "I'm s-sooo sorry! I-I..I didn't m-mean to..to hit y-you!" She apalogized. I chuckled and looked at her, seeing her confused face. "Its okay.." I said, as I leaned up and she now sat on her legs.

I remembered the roses, and held them in my hand for her to see. She gave a questioning look, as I said,"Hinata.." I began.

I felt heat rising to my face,"I will love you 'til all of these roses die." I handed them to hear, as she blushed bright red looking at each. She found out one was plastic and said,"But..One's plastic."

I put my arms around her and kissed her lips.

"Exactly."

**XoXoXo**

**Me: Awwwww...That was sooooo cute!!!**

**Gaara: "Blushing darker than hair now" That...was..**

**Hinata: "unconcious and twitching with a little smile upon lips"**

**Me: AWWWWWWWWWW!!!! SO KAWII!!!!**

**Gaara: "Staring at Hinata"**

**Hinata: "Twitch" "Twitch" "Twitch"**

**Me: "Pokes her with a stick" Hehe..Poke..Poke..Poke..**

**Gaara: "Sweatdrop" Please R&R or else I will go sad and cry an emo river and use it to drown you.**


End file.
